Our Fairy Tale
by caitykat013
Summary: So what happens when you're favorite characters from HoO are sucked into a book of fairy tales and the only way that'll ever escape is if they manage to complete the story by achieving its happily ever after? Whoever said it was going to be easy. So come join them and witness the humor, the romance, the sorrow, and the euphoria that will follow. After BoO. (Warning: Fluffy)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I just had this idea about a new Percy Jackson story and I decided, hey that's not bad. I should publish this on FanFiction. The problem is that I am already working on two other stories on FanFiction, one that I hope to publish soon, and two other books that I'm writing for fun and I don't think I could manage another one. But this is a good idea and I hope you like it as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or HoO. That honor belongs to Uncle Rick. Also, I do not own the picture. I got it from fanpop.**

* * *

Near the strawberry fields in Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth lounged in the sun, soaking in all the soft, comforting heat that it expelled, while reading one of her newest novels and admiring the surprisingly lethargic day. Sighing contently, Annabeth's eyes scoured the words etched into the fragile paper, lips quirking into a small smile. _You, go, girl!_ She thought as she inaudibly cheered on the main character when she, single-handedly, defeated one of the many antagonists in the intricate plot line. _Ugh, why can't Percy do that with me?_ She grumbled dejectedly as the female warrior was swept off her feet by the man of her dreams, a literal knight in shining armor, so debonair, and-

"Hey, Annabeth, whatcha doing?" Percy interrupted loudly as he plopped down next to her, a lopsided grin already broad on his handsome face.

Grinding her teeth together, she glared at her boyfriend, irritated that he had to interrupt her in the middle of her reading session. The corners of his smile wavered, gulping, as he, gradually, scooted away from her and her piercing stare. _Oh, fuck..._ In a last attempt to smother her growing indignation, she closed her eyes and with deep, calming breaths, she tried to expel any negative emotions. _It's okay, Annabeth. It's not his fault that he's an idiot._ Annabeth couldn't help the smirk that danced on her lips. Eyes widening, Percy tried to inch even farther away from her as terror slinked its way through his body.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Her eyes immediately snapped open, revealing a stunning pair of stormy gray irises. She furrowed her brow as Percy trembled in front of her, sea green eyes wide. (Percy was not afraid to admit that in front of his friends when he recalled the memory and no one taunted him for it. All the monsters, Titans, and Giants that he'd faced in his past is nothing compared to the wrath of Annabeth Chase.)

"Is something wrong?" She inquired, concern clear in her tone, as she reached out and intertwining her soft hand into his, the mere touch sending warm, tingly sensations through his entire body. "You're shaking."

"Me, shaking. Yeah, right," Percy teased lightly before raising his chin and straightening his spine, his sudden presumptuous demeanor startling her slightly, as he continued, his lips twitching into a cocky smirk. "I've defeated countless monsters and foes. I am the almighty Percy Jackson and the almighty Percy Jackson trembles for no one."

"Oh, really," Annabeth snorted, her already forgotten book laying dolefully in her lap. "What about the time that those two empousai, who were pretending to be cheerleaders, attacked you, guys, in the music room, was it?" Percy's eyebrow twitched at that, while she just smiled, smugly, before continuing. "Or the time we meet our first hellhounds, you seemed to be shaking then. Or-"

"Okay!" Percy shouted, crossing his arms over his chest, with bottom lip jutted out and into a cute pout, as he muttered under his breath, "I get it."

"Aw, come on, Perce," Annabeth murmured gently as she extracted his arms from his chest, clasping one of his hands firmly into hers. "You might be a seaweed brain, sometimes, but just remember," she paused for dramatic effect, before leaning in and with a wink and knowing smile, she whispered, " you're my seaweed brain."

A bit of drool escaped Percy's mouth as he gazed at Annabeth, an enamored expression etched deeply into his face. He just couldn't help but admire the beauty that was Annabeth. The way the sunlight softened the edges of her features and casted a halo-like effect around her, her blonde hair shimmering like a river of gold and sparkling eyes that were a stunning shade of gray that Percy wouldn't mind staring into forever. She was so beautiful. Breath hitching in his throat, he flicked his attention to her plump, pink lips, nearly groaning as she licked her lips expectantly, eyes following the brief movement with anticipation. He wondered if there were as soft as he imagined as he leaned closer, his breath dancing over her lips. She shuddered slightly but before any passionate kissing could happen, much to their chagrin, Leo and Calypso somehow materialized behind them. ( _Which Leo later clarifies, We didn't just suddenly appear there. We were standing there this entire time. Apparently, Percy forget he brought us along with…)_

"Uh, guys," Leo cleared his throat, eyes glinting with mischief, as he grinned at the couple, while Calypso just shifted her weight, gazing at anything but them, cheeks flushed. "I know this is probably bad time, but the movie's about to start."

"Oh, yeah," Percy groaned, smacking his forehead, as he clambered onto his feet before offering his hand to Annabeth. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"No, it's fine," Calypso smiled as she squeezed Leo's hand.

"A little traumatized, but yeah, fine," Leo grinned cheekily at the two, though Percy acknowledged that he had a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever," Percy grumbled under his breath, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Let's go, Annabeth. We don't want to keep the campers from a fantastic night of movies we've already seen like a hundred times."

"Hey, I don't care if you're making fun of me or Calypso (Which earned him a well deserved slap in the back of the head from aforementioned woman…), but don't you ever insult Tangled. It is amazing movie created by the geniuses of Disney. I'm not ashamed to admit that I cry at the end. It's so beautiful."

"Oh shut up, Leo," Calypso snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you loved that damn movie so much, why don't you just date it instead of me."

And with that, she pivoted on the heel of her designer italian boots (A gift given to her by none other than Aphrodite. "Here, these are for you. I know you'll love them and I know you'll love them even more when you can throw them in Leo's face when he decides to irritate the hell out of you.") and strode away from the trio, hips swaying dramatically. Leo stared at her, mouth comically agape, but within seconds, he was dashing after his pissed off girlfriend, the grass smoking. Percy and Annabeth erupted into a fit of laughter when they heard Leo's pleading, Calypso's screaming, a thud and a gurgled cry that confirmed that Calypso had chucked her designer boots in his face, fulfilling their tended purpose.

"Gods, that was hilarious," Percy managed to wheeze out between breaths while Annabeth only giggled in response.

They stayed out by the strawberry field for a few moments until their breathing was smooth and the urge to laugh uncontrollably was stifled. Annabeth's already unruly blonde curls slipped out from her ponytail. Before she could wiped the annoying tendrils aside, Percy reached out and with a gentle touch, tucked it affectionately behind her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat as she flicked her eyes over to Percy, whose eyes were dark and intense. His fingers were light as they danced across her cheek. She didn't dare to move, to breathe. She was captivated entirely by him. Percy leaned forward, his breath mingling with her own. Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut as she licked her lips in anticipation. She waited. And waited. And waited. A spark of vexation erupted within her as she snapped one eye open. Percy smiled at her, the small curve of his mouth dramatically softening his gorgeous face. He pecked the side of her cheek, his lips lingering a second longer, before he drew away, his hand already grasping onto hers.

"We don't want to keep them waiting." Was all he said before he began to stroll away with a baffled Annabeth in tow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Pipes, look at this," Jason gazed down at the book settled in his lap, the expression in his sky blue eyes a combination of curiosity and excitement. Piper, bewildered by her boyfriend sudden behavior, hesitantly crept over, her kaleidoscope eyes flicking toward the strange, leather-bound book in his hands.

"What is that?" She inquired softly, as she plopped into the seat beside, her face peeking over his broad shoulder.

"I don't know. I found it in my cabin behind my father's statue," he answered honestly as he trailed his calloused fingers over the smooth surface of the book.

"Do you. Do you think we should open it?"

"No, we should probably ask Mr. D about it and see what he knows before we do anything too hasty."

"Well, I-"

"-As if that drunk would know anything about books. He's the wine god. If you want to know anything about books, we should ask Chiron or Annabeth," a familiar voice called out from behind the couple, startling the living Hades out of them. Jason and Piper whipped their heads around and gawked at a sulking Nico and a beaming Will.

"Don't scare us like that, Nico." Jason's grasp on his girlfriend's hand tightened.

"Sorry," Nico grumbled, though his voice revealed that no, he was not apologetic about interrupting them.

"So what is that?" Will spoke up as he peeked over Jason's shoulder.

"Don't know yet, hence the reason why we wanted to speak to Mr. D," Jason replied while Will frowned, an expression that didn't correspond well with his usual effervescent personality, but nobody had time to dwell on that as suddenly, their ears picked up on a conversation that was occurring outside of pavilion.

"I'm sorry, Calypso. I was just joking," Leo whined pathetically, the mental image of him on his knees and groveling for her forgiveness conjuring up in their minds, though they had no idea how the argument could have started. But knowing Leo, it was probably something stupid.

"As if. I've seen the way you drool at her each time. It's disgusting. This thing between us just isn't working out. Maybe we need a break," Calypso murmured softly to herself, expression impassive, though on the inside, she was screaming and sobbing and smacking Leo repeatedly in the face with a frying pan.

"But she's a fictional character," Leo wailed, the shuffling and grunting from outside revealing that Leo had leapt at her and was now grasping at her legs as she dragged him across the ground. "And I don't drool over. I don't like blondes. I like girls with gorgeous caramel brown hair and dark almond eyes who are so kind and wonderful that she helped this scrawny latino boy get home. I like girls who care for everybody and like to help people whenever they need it. I like girls who are feisty and rebellious and who even though denies that she ever likes the boy, still loves him with all her heart. I likes girls with hearts so warm that it could melt the most frozen of hearts. Most of all, I like girls like you, Calypso. In fact, I love you."

A pregnant silence befell the couple and the other four who were eavesdropping, not on purpose they'll exclaim later. More shuffling could be heard as Leo scrambled onto his feet before reaching out and grasping onto both of Calypso's hands. He drew her closer to him, chocolate brown eyes staring earnestly at the girl he loved. Tears pooled in her eyes as she gazed at him, her lip trembling, but she dared not speak, for if she did, she worried she burst into tears right then and there.

"I love you, Calypso Atlas. I have the first moment I saw you." He barely had time to finish his sentence before Calypso lunged herself at him, her fingers burrowing into his thick raven curls.

"I love you, too," she whispered softly in his ears before capturing his lips with her own.

Piper clasped her hands over her mouth in an effort not to squeal as her, Jason, Nico, and Will all peeked at the the couple from behind a pillar. Unfortunately for them, they were not ninjas and had the faintest idea of what silence was. Leo's eyes snapped out as he tried to discover the source of the sound, only to lock eyes with four other pairs. He nearly fainted out of pure mortification. He immediately extracted himself from his girlfriend's arms and began to quiver underneath the piercing stares of his friends.

"What? Did I do something wrong or…" Calypso trailed off, bewildered by Leo's horrified expression before shifting her eyes over her shoulder and… "AWK!"

Piper lifted her hand and waved slightly, an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips while Jason only averted his eyes, his cheeks stained pink. Nico bit his lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing at the in his opinion corny scene in front of him.

"Uh, how long have you've been standing the-"

"-We heard everything," Nico interrupted Calypso's inquiry, his face impassive while hers flushed a crimson shade of red.

"I see."

"Well, this is awkward," Will coughed into his hand as he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"I think we should," Leo paused as he gestured for himself to leave.

"Yeah, I agree," Nico replied nonchalantly as he tried to stifle the urge to grin.

"Yeah, so um, bye?" With that, Leo grasped onto Calypso's hand and hightailed it outta there, though he mostly had to drag her as her feet failed to work properly.

"So that was, uh-" Jason started, scratching at the back of his neck as he tried to process that one of his best friends basically just confessed his love for Calypso right in front of them.

"Interesting, definitely interesting," Piper finished for him, a victorious smile etched into her face. "I knew those two would get together at some point. Man, I can't wait to tell Annabeth that she owes me some money."

"Wait, you've been betting on Leo's and Calypso's relationship with _Annabeth_?" Jason seemed appalled at this recent discovery, the nerves inside his brain completely haywire.

"Yeah, of course, we have. We've been betting on a lot more than that, though, and with a lot more people," Piper laughed, but immediately stopped when she realized how pale her boyfriend had gotten in the past few seconds. "Hey, are you alright?"

He only bobbed his head, his brain unable to compose the sentences required to assuage Piper's concern. Will, though, seemed curious as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"So who's the most bet on couple?"

Will regretted the inquiry as Piper's face brightened, a mischievous glint materializing in her eyes as a smirk danced across her face. She did not respond and only stared, but that was all the answer Will needed. When people later inquired about the peculiar bump on the back of the head, Nico would chortle as he tried to smother his laughter while Will would scowl, even as blood raced to his cheeks. He refused to allow anyone to know that he had fainted.

* * *

 _A Little While Later…_

"Okay, so let me get this straight you found this book behind your dad in your cabin and now you want to ask Mr. D what it's about," Percy summarized as he stared at his friends' familiar faces before flicking sea-green eyes to the large leather-bound book in Jason's hands.

"Yeah, and don't forget about Leo confessing to Calypso," Piper piped up, a small giggle erupting from her throat.

"We get it, Pipes. You don't have to tell everyone," Leo grumbled as he slung a protective arm around Calypso, who smiled at him in return.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. What can I say? It's in my blood."

"Yeah and when has the Piper I know, every been interested in making bets and obsessing over everyone's romantic relationship," Leo pointed out, cocking an eyebrow when Piper failed to respond, her face pleasantly blank. Then

"Damn you, Mother!" She shrieked, her mouth about to spew a bunch of other inappropriate and foul curses when Jason slapped a hand over her mouth.

" _Oookkayy._ Let's get back on track," he glanced at Piper once before removing his hand from her lips, wincing slightly when she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "The important thing here is that we find out what this book is about."

"I still don't see how this involves me," Nico griped, brooding over how he was losing precious time. He wanted to be at McDonalds before nightfall. Will promised him a happy meal and he wanted a frickin' happy meal.

"We find a very intriguing book and you have no interest in what it could be about," Will raised an eyebrow in disbelief at Nico's apathy with the entire situation.

"No, not in the least."

Despite denying Will's question, Nico was very fascinated by this strange book, as was everyone was else, but he refused to display the slightest emotion as that was the type of person he was. The book was an item to be captivated by, though. Its appearance was simple, a relatively large book, its cover comprised of thick brown leather that was smooth and worn with age. No one dared to open it yet so they had the faintest idea of what it could have possibly been about. What intrigued the group of demi-gods the most was that the book possess no name, but instead a name. A simple name, but one that sparked curiosity and the slightest bit of fear in the teenager's hearts. _Apollo_.

"What if it's book of poems?" Annabeth suggested lightly from across the room, though a shiver traipsed down her spine at that thought of all their interest was in a book full of awful, mind-scarring poems.

"That would explain why it was hidden," Piper nodded her head in agreement, stroking her chin.

"Nah, my father has like a million of those and he definitely wouldn't hide them," Will shot down the notion, frowning as he, too, contemplated a reason behind the secrecy of this book.

"I think he should. It would save a lot of people," Percy mumbled under his breath, earning him an elbow to the stomach from Annabeth.

"So what do you think it could be then?" Leo challenged, his voice hinting toward sarcasm.

"I don't know. That's why we're going to ask Mr. D," Percy replied, seeming bewildered at Leo's question. Leo gawked at Percy for a moment before shaking his head.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, shut up. I don't see you offering any ideas here either," Percy snapped, his bottom lip puckered out in a pout.

"Don't get your panties twist."

"I don't wear panties. I wear boxers. So ha." Even Annabeth facepalmed at that pitiful comeback. She just _had_ to choose the guy with idiotic tendencies.

"We are soooo off topic," Piper muttered as she snuggled closer to Jason's broad chest.

"Off topic for what?" Suddenly, Dionysus materialized in front of the group, startling the crap out every single one of the them.

"Mr. D!" Percy shouted, leaping off the couch.

"Yes, I know," Dionysus eyed Percy warily before shaking his head and dusting off his loud leopard print shirt as if that would aid in the eradication of the stains on it. "Now, would you children tell me why you've been asking for me? Because if this is a waste of my time, I will personally turn you all into dolphins."

"Yeah, uh, we, um, wanted to er," Will stumbled over his words, visibly shivering underneath the piercing glare of the wine god.

"Oh, just spit it out, boy," Dionysus snapped impatiently, purple flames flickering behind his irises.

"We wanted to know about this book, sir, and we thought since you are such a wise god that you would know what it's about," Piper smoothly responded, her flattery seeming to appease the god momentarily. Percy pretended to gag, but Annabeth once again prodded him with her elbow.

"Hm, I see. So you want to know about _the_ book. I had warned him about snooping children, but alas he would never listen to me," Dionysus murmured sadly as if the memory pained him somehow, but he shook his head and continued. "That book reveals the many truths about this world. It reveals the past, the present, and the future. But I must warn you. Once you open that book, you'll never be the same. So I beg of you to be careful."

And with that he dissipated, all that remained was the faint aroma of fresh grapes and wine. The demigods stared at each other for a moment, absorbing the words of surprisingly wisdom for the god of wine…

"How. Unexpected," Jason spoke up finally, severing the silence that once held them captive.

"Yeah, you could say that," Will mumbled under his breath as he raked a hand through his thick golden curls.

"So should we open it?" Piper's fingers twitched against Jason's thigh.

"I don't know. You heard what Mr. D said. We'll never be the same afterwards," Percy replied, his breath ragged in his throat, as he contemplated the man's words.

"Yeah, well, I don't believe it," Nico rolled his eyes at how tense his friends were, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's a drunk and probably just pulling a prank on us."  
"What if it's not a prank?" Annabeth inquired gently, head bowed as she stared at the floor.

"Yeah, well what if it is and this book is actually something like Apollo's diary."

"I think we should open it," Leo smirked, already reaching out for the book in Jason's hands, but Jason only scowled, drawing it clpser to his chest.

"Well, I think we shouldn't," Annabeth snipped, shaking her head frantically.

"How about a vote then?" Calypso suggested, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah, if you think we should, raise your hand. If you think we shouldn't keep your hand down, simple," Leo grinned mischievously, eyeing the book out of the corner of his eye.

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded their head in agreement. Leo's hand immediately shot up, which was followed by a smirking Will, a brooding Nico, and an impassive Calypso. Breathing in deeply, Piper hesitantly raised her hand and at the same time, Percy mimicked her. They gazed at each other, a lopsided grin consuming their faces. Jason's and Annabeth's hand stayed firmly in their laps.

"I see," Annabeth's lip twitched as she tried to stifle the disappointment that crept into her tone.

"So I guess…" Jason trailed off, her hand protectively resting on the leather cover of the book.

"We open it," Piper finished for him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Leo bounced with joy when Jason meticulously situated the strange item on the table in the middle of the room. His hand trembled over the cover, but before he could flip open the book, Piper reached out and clasped his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"We'll do this together," she smiled warmly at him, his anxiety seeming to disappear as he was engulfed in a wave of love and serenity that radiated from her.

And then with calm expressions, they fingered the edges of the cover. They glanced at their friends once before their eyes were captivated by each other's, kaleidoscope against sky blue. With a breath, they flipped open the aged book, the aged paper crackling underneath their fingertips and… Nothing. The simple page was blank, the margins of it yellowed. Jason and Piper gazed at their friends, shrugging their shoulders. Leo frowned, immediately depressed that the words Dionysus spoke were lies, a prank, but before he could open his mouth and gripe about it, the room erupted in a golden glow, illuminating everything and everyone. A warmth enshrouded the demigods as if the sun was right here beside them, its tendrils stroking the skin of each person as if to comfort them. And then it was gone. As if it never had existed. A pregnant silence immediately followed, however no one could pierce it, as they too disappeared with the sudden light.

* * *

"Ah, it's so nice," Dionysus murmured contently as he rested his head against the lawn chair, the sunlight licking at his face, and in his hand was a coke, the condensation from it dripping down his fingers.

"What have you done this time, Dionysus?" Apollo sighed as he appeared beside the lethargic god.

"What?" He snapped indignantly, narrowing his eyes at the handsome sun god. "Can't a god be happy?"  
"Of course, but you're never happy," Apollo chortled, crossing his arms over his bare sun-kissed chest.

"Oh, so you caught me," he grinned as he stretched in the small chair, hairy legs kicked out.

"I suppose I have."

"Well, you remember that book you wrote awhile back," Dionysus brought up the topic nonchalantly, his sunglasses perched on his nose.

"Which one?"

"The one about fairy tales."

"You mean the one that instantly transports the reader into a magical dimension where are then forced into the characters of classic stories." Apollo raised his eyebrows comically as the memory of the creation of that book flickered in his mind.

"Yes, yes that's the one."

"So let me guess that you manipulated some poor kids into opening that book."

"Yup."

"And it's probably the kids that annoy you the most, so Percy's definitely one of them," Apollo stroked his defined chin thoughtfully, a light stubble scratching at his fingers.

"Yup."

"You do know that in the story, time works differently, right?"

"Yup."

"They'll probably be back in tops a few hours, right?"

"Yup, but a few hours is like a lifetime in Elysium. Yeah, one without that Peter Johnson."

Apollo immediately face palmed, peeking at the content wine god through the gaps of his fingers.

"How are you a god again?"

"I invented with wine." And with that, Dionysus opened up his coke with a piercing pop, raised the cold beverage to his lips, and drank.

* * *

 **Sorry about the errors. So I don't know how well this is since it's really just a starter chapter to introduce my idea, but... If I find out that you like it enough, I might just start sooner for ya. Can't wait to start this story, though. It's gonna be so much fun. xD So please comment. I would love to hear what you think about my new idea. ;)**

 **Have a wonderful day.**

 **~Caity ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. It enshrouded everything its ghastly, thick tendrils could touch. Silence. It reigned over the realm, no one daring to breathe a word. Creatures. They lurked in the shadows as they crept across the lands, their twisted faces the last thing ever to be seen by any unwary wanderers. Evil. It was what kept this world running, its foul presence corrupting even the purest of bloods as it coursed through everyone's veins. And then there was Leo. He was currently racing down an unknown corridor, his breaths ragged and eyes wild with fear. He glanced over his shoulder, instantly regretting it when he realized just how close it was and hastened his pace.

Unfortunately for him, it, whatever it was, was too light-footed and leapt high off the ground, tackling the poor latino boy to the ground. Leo cowered as it hovered over him, their golden curls catching the faint glow from a candelabra. Their narrowed eyes flashed with malice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sobbed, shielding his eyes from the vicious creature.

"Oh, I'll make sure you're sorry," it snarled, raising its slender fist. Leo whimpered, quivering beneath it. But before it could smack Leo square in the face, a hand snaked out from the darkness and clasped the closed fist.

"Annabeth, I think he's had enough," a voice called out as a familiar face materialized in the dim light, their sea green eyes piercing.

"No, he hasn't," Annabeth growled as she tried to extract her hand from her boyfriend's tight grip.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Annabeth."  
"Oh, no, I know he meant it and I'm gonna strangle the sh-"

"-Wah! Percy, wait up," Piper's breathy voice ricocheted off the stark walls as she, accompanied by Jason and Calypso, struggled to race after the raven haired boy.

"Sorry, Pipes," Percy grunted back, his voice a high squeal at the end when Annabeth managed to plunge her elbow into his privates.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," Annabeth immediately apologized, ceasing in her attempts to murder a poor latino boy. She tilted her head back to gaze at his face, which was contorted in a grimace of pure agony.

"I- I'm fine," Percy squeaked as he extracted himself from Annabeth, wincing.

"Poor, Percy. He's going to have to deal with that for eternity," Leo cackled loudly, only faltering when she casted a sharp glare in his direction.

"Are you guys alright?" Piper appeared beside the group, chest heaving slightly.

"Yeah, we heard this high-pitched scream and thought Leo was in trouble," Jason elaborated before reaching out and clasping a hand onto his girlfriend's shoulder.

"HEY!" Leo screeched, appalled that his best friend thought he was the one screaming like a little girl, but another glare from Annabeth, shut him up.

"Anyways, is everyone alright?" Calypso knelt beside Leo, tentatively reaching out to graze her knuckles across his bruised cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Leo answered softly, captivated entirely by the the beautiful brunette in front of him. His reverie though was ruefully crumbled into ashes by Nico's next words, who somehow materialized from the shadows that engulfed them all, along with a bewildered Will.

"Well, we're not going to be okay if we don't know how to get out of here."

An uncomfortable silence befell the seven as they stared at each with wary expressions. Leo was the first to break it, though that wasn't a surprise.

"Well, what do you want us to do? It's not like we have a guide book to follow to help us," he scoffed as he clambered onto a pair of unsteady feet before crossing his arms over his scrawny chest.

"Well, I wasn't the one who wanted to go into this stupid book," Nico snapped back, obsidian eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"Uh, didn't he raise his hand?" Percy stage-whispered to Annabeth, who only nodded a swift yes. Nico casted fierce eyes in Percy's vicinity, causing the poor boy to shrink behind a smirking Annabeth, who rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cowardice.

Will coughed into his hand. "Uh, don't you think we should figure a way out? Maybe split up and explore."

"Hm, that would be a good idea," Jason mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Leo scoffed suddenly. "Since when has splitting up ever been a good idea. I mean have you any common sense. Scary movie, rule number 1, never split up. Someone always dies and usually it's the funny, gorgeous latino guy and let's face it, guys. The world isn't ready to lose its greatest achievement."

Percy furrowed his brow, lips drawn down in false bewilderment. "I don't understand how this is a problem. I don't see any gorgeous latino guys around, so I'll think we'll be okay if we split up."

Leo huffed, crossing his arms over his scrawny chest. Calypso giggled into her hand at the agitated expression on his face. He glared at her for a moment, but it softened as she smiled gently at him.

"Fine, we'll split up into groups of two," he grumbled under his breath, gazing at the floor.

And with that, everyone split up, Percy with Annabeth, Jason with Piper, Nico with Will, which had Percy secretly high-fiving an ecstatic Jason and a naughty little comment from Leo which had earned him a smack in the back of the head from Calypso. Leo, though, had to admit it was totally worth it. Nico was blushing furiously, trying to unsuccessfully hide his face, while Will just grinned, winking at a mortified Nico. As the groups began to descend into the darkness, Leo grinned at Calypso, shoving his thumbs into his pockets.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me."

"Lucky me," she rolled her eyes, trying to stifle the urge to smile as she reached out, grasping his calloused hand with her small, warm one.

* * *

"Frank, where are we?" Hazel inquired as she scoured the dim corridor with wary golden eyes.

"I-I have no idea," Frank's voice was soft, tiny compared the darkness that loomed all around them.

Hazel glanced at him, her hands trembling at her thighs. Frank furrowed his brow at her before reaching out to clasp onto hers, his completely enveloping her tiny one. Hazel smiled gratefully at him, squeezing his hand gently. They explored the darkness, their footsteps thundering compared to the silence the corridor offered. Hazel breathed shallowly, trying to not create too much noise in case they weren't alone in this very strange place.

How they got here was a mystery, which none of them could seem to solve. They were in the dining area, sitting on plush velvet pillows as they and a few other of their friends discussed today's events in eccentric hand gestures and jubilant expressions. Hazel remembered laughing at one of Dakota's jokes, splashing kool-aid from his golden chalice onto the white tablecloth and not even blinking at the slip as he took a swig from it. You had to love Dakota's little antics. Frank was smiling softly at her from his seat beside her, but she didn't seem to notice as she chatted with a woman from the Fifth Cohort, Liliana if he was correct. Frank never was good with names. Hazel was nibbling on a piece of delectable chicken, glancing at Frank out of the corner of her eye. She was recollected the smile that grew on her face as he tried to unsuccessfully dap away the barbeque sauce that dotted his mouth. She was about to gently wipe it away with her napkin, when suddenly she couldn't see anything, but a golden light. It engulfed them and Hazel thought she had screamed, but she wasn't certain. Then the radiance vanished as swiftly as it had arrived. And here they were now, in a place they couldn't remember coming to, stumbling around like toddlers in the ominous darkness. Was there something they were supposed to do, supposed to say? Anything to get out of this place. Instead they wandered around, wondering when, if they would ever escape. As if answering their question, a door appeared on the wall beside Frank when they rounded a corner in the never-ending maze of emptiness.

The door was either massive or small, it was difficult to tell as their eyes still haven't adjusted to the absence of light. The door, however, glowed. Just enough for them to know that it was articulately decorated with were those Greek symbols? Hazel squinted, trying to decipher the strange letters, but the moment she thought she understand it, they shifted, arranging into a whole different sentence. A headache was beginning to form at her temple. What really caught their attention about the strange door was the beautifully carved picture in the middle. It was a woman, probably of high importance Hazel figured, due to the extravagant dress she was adorned in with a simple tiara situated on her head. She was kneeling beside a pond of some sort with something small tucked into her hands. She appeared to be leaning towards it, lips puckered.

Frank was so entranced with the door that he reached out, grasping onto the simple doorknob and about to turn it when Hazel yanked him back, luminous golden eyes wide.

"Frank, what are you doing?" she hissed, her voice low as her eyes darted around their ambience. She gazed back at him, her expression a combination of worry, caution, and fear. "What if it's a trap?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I don't know. I just thought that maybe this was our escape, you know. We could wander around here aimlessly and never find anything. Then we find this door and thought maybe the gods are helping us or something. I didn't mean to worry you, Hazel."

She sighed, lips pursed. She stared at him before slowly nodding her head. "Maybe you're right. Even if it's a trap, right now it's the only thing we found so far and I doubt we'll find anything in all this darkness. All right, Frank, let's open the door and see."

Frank smiled at her gently before reaching out for the doorknob was once again. He was about to twist it open when a scream pierced the silence, ricocheting off the solemn walls. It was a ghastly scream, the echo creating an ominous sound. Then it was silent again. Hazel shivered, drifting closer to Frank, who immediately tugged her into his side. They stared out at the darkness with wide, terrified eyes. Suddenly, there was a roar, a primal sound that promised a world of agony for anyone who dared to trifle with it. Shivers traipsed down their spine as the fear paralyzed them. It roared again and now it sounded closer than before. Without warning, Frank yanked open the door, shoving Hazel inside before leaping him in himself. The door slammed shut, cutting off the monster's warning bellow. Only then once inside the swirling portal did they realize that in the woman's slender hands was a frog, a very small and very green frog.

* * *

 **Sorry, if I added a bit too much fluff last chapter, but I just really wanted you to see the intensity of their love and then watch it crumble into ashes. ;D Hope you enjoy… Btw most of these are based on Disney movies with a touch of the grimm originals. I like romance more than death…**

 **Also, very short chapter. Sorry about that, but trust me the next one will be longer and more interesting. And sorry about the wait. I broke my computer awhile back, so it's been hard to write, but I finished! Hope you enjoy.**

 **ReynicoCaleo502- Thanks so much for the comment! I hope it turns out as I'm planning it too. And I'm sorry that it's not a Reynico story, but I just love Solangelo too much.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl- Thanks so much for your comment! And I'll die down on the fluff, it's just I can't help it! ;) They're all just so cute together.**

 **Thegoddesskym- Thank you so much! I love hearing comments, to hear your opinions and honestly, I can't wait to see more as well.**


End file.
